Mieux vaut tard que jamais
by Miss Ella
Summary: C'est lors d'une nuit, pendant leur séjour à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, que Ron et Hermione finissent par s'avouer ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur depuis... presque toujours. Missing moment du tome 7.


**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J K Rowling.

Voici un petit OS sur Ron et Hermione !  
C'est un Missing Moment du tome 7 qui se situe après la mort de Dobby, en fait juste après la fin de la première partie des Reliques de la Mort, qui est d'ailleurs sortie mercredi dernier =)  
C'est une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, j'avais plusieurs version de ce qui suit, j'ai fini par opter pour celle-là, qui se situe chez Bill et Fleur.  
Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes d'orthographe qu'il reste.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ? Demanda une voix ensommeillée

Hermione l'avait entendu dans les escaliers bien sur, elle l'avait reconnu tout de suite, ses pas étaient tellement caractéristique, et puis il n'avait jamais été très discret. Et c'était pire lorsqu'il était à moitié endormi.

- Je ne trouve plus le sommeil, Luna ronfle un peu... avoua Hermione qui semblait captivée par son livre.

Ron émit un petit bruit pour signifier qu'il l'avait entendue. Il se dirigeait vers le petit plan de travail de la cuisine de Bill et Fleur pour se servir un verre d'eau.

- Tu en veux ? Demanda t-il à Hermione qui était assise à la petite table ronde qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.

Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et Ron la rejoignit.

Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé...Hermione s'était faite torturée quelques jours plus tôt par Bellatrix Lestrange et Ron ne lui avait pas demandé si elle allait bien, enfin _vraiment bien_. Il avait peur, de ne pas réussir à gérer sa tristesse, ses sentiments. Et si elle se mettait à pleurer ? Elle pourrait le détester pour avoir évoqué ce souvenir alors qu'ils le maintenait soigneusement enterré depuis leur arrivé à La Chaumière aux _Coquillages_.

Pour changer le cours de ses sombres pensées, Ron lui demanda :

- Tu lis encore ça ?

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui puis regarda la couverture de son livre : "Vie et mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore".

- Oui je sais, "encore". C'est juste que ça m'occupe l'esprit ... et puis j'avoue que ... je cherche à comprendre.

- Comprendre quoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, Dumbledore s'est toujours battu contre la magie noire, contre ceux qui font le mal. Et pourtant... il a laissé Grindelwald agir. C'était un homme horrible, d'après « L'histoire des sorciers du XX° siècles », il a commis des tas d'actes abominable, et malgré ça il a fallu que la communauté magique prie Dumbledore d'agir pour qu'il le combatte.

- Il n'avait peut-être pas envie de risquer sa vie... Ce n'était pas forcement _son_ combat.

- Dumbledore n'a jamais rechigné à combattre pour ce qui est juste, c'est même lui qui était à la tête du combat contre tu-sais-qui, même au tout début. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il y avait autre chose...

- Ils étaient amis quand ils avaient 17 ans, c'était peut-être juste en souvenir de leur amitié...

- Si ce que dit Rita Skeeter est vrai, et j'ai du mal à l'admettre mais cette partie est sans doute vrai... Grindelwald et Dumbledore ne se sont vraiment connus que pendant quelques mois, le temps qu'ils ont passé à Godric's Hollow, avant la mort d'Ariana Dumbledore. Tu crois que ça suffit à fonder une amitié solide au point qu'elle perdure pendant des dizaines d'années, alors que l'un des deux à une attitude que l'autre ne cautionne absolument pas ?

Après la tirade d'Hermione, un lourd silence s'ensuivit, seul le tic tac régulier de l'horloge brisait le silence.

- Ou tu veux en venir Hermione ?

Après un instant de silence, comme pour chercher ses mots, Hermione déclara lentement :

- Je pense qu'il l'aimait... beaucoup...

- Ils étaient amis, c'est plutôt logique nan ?

Hermione hocha la tête mais ses lèvres restaient pincées, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à exprimer ce qu'elle voulait.

- Tu crois qu'une amitié peux résister à tout ? A ce point ? Je veux dire Dumbledore a du tomber des nus quand il a compris qui était vraiment Grindelwald, et pourtant, c'est comme si il avait retardé le moment de le combattre, de lui faire du mal... et de l'emprisonner définitivement.

Le silence retomba à nouveau entre les deux amis. Hermione prit une grande inspiration et déclara dans un murmure :

- On ferait n'importe quoi par amour.

Le visage de Ron passa de l'interrogation à la stupéfaction.

- Hermione est-ce que tu...

- On se sacrifiait pour quelqu'un qu'on aime, on souffrirait à sa place. Tu en sais quelque chose non ?

Ron resta sans voix, parlait-elle de de ce qui c'était passé au Manoir des Malefoy ? En même temps il aurait été difficile de passer à coté de ça, il avait eu le comportement typique de l'homme amoureux voulant protéger sa belle. Ses sentiments pour elle n'était plus un secret pour Harry, mais il ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé ce qu'il en était d'_elle_.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda tout de même Ron

Hermione ne sembla pas tenir compte de sa question puisqu'elle continua :

- Quand tu es parti, quand tu nous as quitté, je crois que je n'ai jamais autant haï quelqu'un. Tu nous as laissé, tu m'as laissé alors que je t'ai appelé pour que tu revienne. Et les jours qui ont suivi étaient horribles, rien n'était plus comme avant... sans toi. Tu réchauffais mon cœur plus surement que n'importe qu'elle feu magique, et tu n'étais plus là. J'avais froid et ce n'étais pas juste le temps, c'était mon cœur, mon être. J'avais perdu quelque chose quand tu es partie et je t'ai détesté pour ça, et je me suis détestée de ressentir ça. Mais malgré toute la logique dont je faisais preuve, je n'arrivais pas à te sortir de ma tête. J'avais peur pour toi, peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose. J'avais espéré que peut-être tu retournerait à Poudlard ou tu serait en sécurité, alors j'ai guetté ton retour sur la Carte des Maraudeurs, mais rien, tu n'était pas là bas.  
Et puis quand tu es revenu, avec Harry, avec l'épée et l'Horcruxe détruit, j'ai du utiliser toute ma volonté pour ne pas te montrer à quel point j'étais heureuse de te revoir, parce que tu était vivant et avec moi, à nouveau. C'est stupide hein ? Faire preuve d'autant d'orgueil. Parce que même si tu m'as blessé, ça ne change rien, absolument rien à ce que je ressens.

Hermione avait des larmes qui lui coulaient le long de ses joues. Pendant toute sa tirade Ron était resté bouche bée.

- Je ne savais pas Hermione. Je... toi et Harry vous sembliez tellement proche. Je me sentais toujours à l'écart. Je sais bien que je n''étais pas agréable avec vous, que j'étais pessimiste, que je râlais pour tout. Je suis parti sous le coup de la colère, et un peu à cause du médaillon aussi, il me mettait des choses en tête, que je craignais déjà avant, mais il les amplifiait encore, me les répétait sans cesse, comme un refrain.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te disait ?

- Que... tu aimais Harry, que j'étais de trop, que vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi. Vous étiez tous les deux, je n'avais pas ma place... vous seriez mieux sans moi. J'étais jaloux de lui, et je t'en voulais à toi, et le médaillon m'a encouragé à penser ça.

- Ron tu es important, sans toi Harry et moi on se parlait à peine, tu as toujours contribué à notre équilibre. Et je n'ai jamais aimé Harry de cette façon là, il est comme mon frère, il n'y aura jamais rien de plus. Et il aime Ginny, tu le sais pourtant.

- Je sais, Harry me l'a dit le soir ou je suis revenu, c'était stupide de penser ça. Mais toi ? Tu aurait toutes les raisons de l'aimer lui plutôt que quelqu'un comme moi.

Ron baissa la tête à ses propres paroles. Hermione prit son visage entre ses mains pour qu'il la regarde à nouveau.

- Ne dis pas ça Ron. J'aurais tellement préféré que ce soit toi qui m'invite au bal de Nöel en 4° année, que se soit moi que tu embrasses après ta victoire au match de Quidditch l'année dernière. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais ça me paraissait tellement évident que c'était _toi._

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, ils se regardèrent, leurs yeux étaient humides, pas par la tristesse mais par l'émotion. Toutes ces choses qu'ils auraient dû se dire avant, parce que ça n'était pas les occasion qui manquait, ils se les ont avouées, dans la petite cuisine de Bill et Fleur, au milieu de la nuit, alors que la guerre faisait rage dehors. Mais à cet instant, c'est comme si le temps était en suspend, il n'y avait qu'eux, au milieu de cette cuisine. Eux et leurs sentiments.  
Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il approcha sa chaise de la sienne et l'attira dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais eu la chance de tenir Hermione aussi étroitement contre lui, et il profita de tout : son odeur, la douceur de sa peau, sa chaleur. Il sentait que son tee-shirt s'humidifiait car Hermione pleurait contre lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi, des minutes, peut-être bien des heures. Hermione avait cessé de pleurer et elle avait toujours sa tête enfouie dans le cou de Ron, ses mains autour de sa taille. On aurait pu croire qu'elle s'était endormie.

Alors que la lumière commençait à filtrer par la fenêtre de la cuisine, Ron murmura à l'oreille d'Hermione :

- Hermione, l'aube se lève, il faudrait qu'on aille se coucher.

Sans un mot Hermione se défit de son étreinte, prit son livre et se leva, Ron en fit de même. Au seuil de l'escalier, Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Hermione parla la première :

- Il faut qu'on soit là, unis, pour Harry.

Ron hocha la tête. Bien qu'habituellement il ne comprenais pas toujours les sous entendus, celui là était on ne peut plus clair : ils s'aimaient mais ils devaient attendre.  
Il la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras, en embrassant son front avant de la laisser regagner sa chambre.

Alors qu'Hermione se glissa dans son lit, dans la petite pièce ou raisonnaient toujours les ronflements de Luna, elle se fit la réflexion qu'ils devaient réussir, à tout prix. Pas juste pour l'avenir du monde sorcier, mais aussi pour _leur avenir_.

* * *

Alors je sais que les motivations de Dumbledore ne sont pas exactement celles qu'évoque Hermione, mais j'avais envie qu'elle devine que quelque chose s'est tramé entre ces deux personnages, et j'avais aussi envie de la faire avoir tort pour une fois, même si elle l'ignore =P  
Et j'avoue avoir hésité à mettre cette scène juste après le retour de Ron. En tout cas j'avais envie de la mettre avant le baiser de la Bataille de Poudlard, que les deux soit conscient de leurs sentiments sans vraiment pouvoir vivre leur amour. J'ai toujours eu un petit faible pour les histoires d'amour "impossible" =)


End file.
